The present invention relates to a device for fitting a hosel on a club shaft.
Generally, a hosel in the shape of a truncated cone is provided above the neck portion of a golf club for esthetical purpose. The hosel provides the golf club with a smooth outline and makes the whole golf club look more valuable.
Nevertheless, it is not easy to fit a hosel on a club shaft since the hosel and the club shaft must be tightly bonded. Conventionally, a club shaft is inserted into a hosel within a mold by hand. Accordingly, such an assembly is neither convenient nor efficient. Furthermore, most commonly, the hosel is randomly fitted on the end of the club shaft which brings problems in the subsequent assembly of the club, since the club shaft must be inserted into the hosel to such a length that the neck and the head can be subsequently assembled. It is also very impractical to use manual techniques in the fitting of the club shaft with the hosel. The manually fitted hosels are often in an improper position which causes problems in the subsequent assembly of the neck and the head and generates products of low quality.